Hall of Fame
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Le jour des adieux les plus déchirants de l'histoire de la WWE. Ceux de Shawn Michaels. L'histoire d'un homme qui a trouvé l'amour auprès d'un collègue.


Shawn Michaels progressait doucement sur la rampe. Il prêtait attention à chaque bruit, voulant s'en souvenir à jamais. Sa musique d'entrée, les explosions pyrotechniques et les acclamations des fans. Au premier rang, un gamin sur les épaules de son père, tenait une pancarte avec marqué « Thank you HBK ». Il lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement et lui donna son chapeau. Il monta sur la scène. Comme pour chaque intronisation dans le Hall of Fame, Hunter, son meilleur ami, était présent et allait sûrement faire un discours à faire pleurer toute l'assemblée. Il était doué pour ça. Chris Jericho aussi était là, aux côtés d'Hunter. Il souriait tendrement au Heart Break Kid. Christopher était rapidement devenu plus qu'un ami pour Shawn. Ils s'étaient tombés dans les bras le soir du grand show final de Wrestlemania XVIII. HBK s'avança un petit peu plus sur le devant de la scène. Les fans hurlaient. Aux quatre coins de l'Aréna de Denver, il entendait « Thank you Shawn », scandé par des milliers de personnes. Triple H s'empara de micros, qu'il distribua au Show Stopper et à Jericho. Il prit la parole :

- Shawn, commença HHH la gorge serrée. Ce soir c'est la plus difficile intronisation qui me soit demandée de faire : celle de mon meilleur ami. Ton nom va figurer parmi les légendes, parmi ceux qui ont écrit l'histoire de ce métier qui aujourd'hui fait notre fierté. Tu as été un modèle pour deux générations entières de fans. Tu les as et le feras toujours rêver Shawn.

Lesdits fans se mirent à hurler. Une fois le calme revenu, Hunter reprit :

- Tu as eu une carrière exceptionnelle. Débuts en professionnel à 15 ans, star des années 80 avec les Midnight Rockers, tag team que tu formais avec Marty Jannety, débuts à la WWE en 1988. Là, ont été reformé les Rockers et vous faisiez autant de ravages chez les gamins que chez les parents. En 1997, nous avons formé la D-Generation-X, qui est passée par de nombreuses étapes. En 2008, tu as mis fin à la carrière de ton héros, Ric Flair.

Quelques « Wooooooo ! » se firent entendre dans la salle.

- Et te voila aujourd'hui. Ici à Denver, après avoir livré ton tout dernier match… C'est l'aboutissement de la carrière d'une légende. Applaudissez le s'il vous plait, mesdames et messieurs.

Shawn Michaels était face à la foule. Ils étaient tous debout pour lui, ils souriaient, ils criaient son nom, beaucoup pleuraient mais tous l'applaudissaient avec le plus grand respect. HBK, l'idole de toutes les générations. Il serra Hunter dans ses bras et le remercia chaleureusement. Chris, à son tour, une main posée sur l'épaule de Michaels fit son discours.

- Shawn, je fais partie de ces fans que tu as toujours fais rêver. Malgré que notre écart d'âge soit assez réduit, tu étais, es et sera toujours mon héros. C'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui je suis ici et pour tout ça, je voulais te dire merci. Merci du fond du cœur. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, il y a tellement de personnes ici qui ont des choses à te dire. L'essentiel à été dit : merci, merci de nous avoir fait rêvé, merci d'être tout simplement toi-même, c'est déjà énorme.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Chris. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il retira le micro de devant sa bouche et articula « Je t'aime » pour Shawn Michaels, qui se jeta littéralement dans ses bras

- Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, déclara HBK en pleurs à l'oreille de son amant. Tu es ma vie, mon univers, bébé.

Leur étreinte dura longtemps. Puis quand il se détacha de lui, Shawn prit la parole, des sanglots dans la voie. Il énuméra des noms, qu'il remercia, raconta quelques anecdotes sur sa carrière puis conclut avec cette phrase, qu'il avait piqué à Ric Flair :

- … Et merci d'avoir fait de moi, ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Plusieurs personnalités vinrent témoigner leur respect au Heart Break Kid, notamment Marty Jannety, « The Naitch » Ric Flair, Mankid, Jim Ross, Jerry « The King »Lawler, Vince McMahon, les anciens du Spirit Squad, mais aussi Hulk Hogan, The Rock et Stone Cold Steve Austin. Le reste de la soirée fut riche en émotions.

Quand Shawn rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il eut la surprise de trouver Chris complètement nu sur son lit.

- Andouille, tu m'as fais peur, déclara HBK.

Il retira sa veste et commença à se dévêtir. Le Canadien ne le quittait pas des yeux. Repensant à la soirée, Jericho pensa tout haut.

- Ils ne t'oublierons jamais, tu as écris l'histoire, mon cœur. Ce soir c'était ta soirée, ta dernière, mais jusqu'au bout tu leur as montré que tu les aimais.

- Je sais, soupira le Texan, mais ça va me manquer.

- Allez, viens me rejoindre.

Shawn, lui aussi en tenue d'Adam, s'allongea auprès de son homme. Jericho se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa en y mettant tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait. Ses mains et sa bouche descendirent doucement sur le corps chaud de Michaels. Il s'arrêta au niveau des tétons, desquels il s'occupa longuement. Des gémissements commençaient à franchir les lèvres du Show Stopper, ce qui encouragea Chris à descendre plus bas. Sa bouche erra pendant un laps de temps assez conséquent, autour de son but ultime, puis, dans une pulsion de désir, Jericho s'empara de l'objet de ses convoitises.

Une manière pour Shawn de terminer en beauté sa carrière, livré aux soins de celui qu'il aimait.


End file.
